Sounds of the Rain
by Lolibeagle
Summary: The sounds of the rain were rhythmic and steady. They pounded against the window relentlessly as a bright flash of lightning and a clap of thunder caught my attention. I slowly turned my head to look toward the now dark window. As the lightening faded a bright flash of red soared across the sky. "Brick," I breathed .


**~_Enjoy :)_**

* * *

_Pitter, patter, drip-drip, drop._

The sounds of the rain hit my window hard. I was lying on my large and soft bed with the fluffy comforters drawn up. It was around midnight and everyone in my house was fast asleep. I, on the other hand, was wide awake and staring at the ceiling as I listened intensely to the sounds of the rain.

_Pitter, patter, drip-drip, drop._

The sounds of the rain were rhythmic and steady. They pounded against the window relentlessly as a bright flash of lightning and a clap of thunder caught my attention. I slowly turned my head to look toward the now dark window. Another flash of lightening illuminated both the inside and the outside of my bedroom. The flash was so bright that I could clearly see the house of the folks that lived in front of us.

As the lightening faded a bright flash of red soared across the sky. It went at a speed so fast that my superhuman eyes almost didn't catch it. "Brick," I breathed softly to myself. I got up out of my warm bed and in a flash of pink was next to my window. My bubblegum pink eyes searched the dark night sky for the familiar red flash. I located it soon enough and before I really realized what I was doing I had changed from my flimsy nightgown to my pink rain coat.

I impulsively grabbed an umbrella, threw the window open and took off after the flash of red after securely closing the window behind me.

_Pitter, patter, drip-drip, drop._

The sounds of the rain were louder than even the thunder as it pelted my coat and the bare flesh of my legs and face. My keen chemical x enhanced vision tracked the speeding flash of red as I flew at an incredible speed. Within seconds I was within feet of the inhuman boy. "Brick!" I called as loud as I could.

Brick turned around with a jerk at the sudden sound of my voice. "Blossom!" he exclaimed. He stopped midair and stared at me. I took in the boy standing in front of me. He was soaked from head to toe. His unruly orange hair was sticking to his face and his red t-shirt was stuck to his body. Every muscle hidden beneath the soaked cloth was outlined, and his dark wash jeans were soaked to the point of looking black and he had a red suitcase in his hand.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him after stopping about a yard away from him. His knuckles turned white as their grip tightened around the plastic handle of the suitcase.

"Does it matter? I can promise you that I'm not breaking any law right now. A better question is what are you doing here? Shouldn't a goody-two-shoes like you be sleeping right now? It's almost one in the morning." His face was expressionless as he said this but I had noticed him swallow hard as he avoided my question. I glanced at his suitcase suspiciously since I didn't exactly trust his 'promise.' As he noticed my glance he sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes. "They're clothes." He stated.

I raised my eye brow. I opened the umbrella in my hand and flew near enough to him so that we would both be under the umbrella's dry cover. "Why do you have a suit case full of clothes Brick?"

"Because I'm leaving Townsville." His lips were in a firm line and his eyes were as cold as the wet stone far below us. His monotone voice continued as his face, voice, and eyes betrayed nothing, "and I'm never coming back."

" '_I'm?' _Not _'We're?'" _I stared closely at Brick's reaction to the fact that his brothers were not included, neither were they nearby.

"_I'm_." He confirmed without missing a beat or faltering his perfect poker face. "_I'm_ leaving Townsville, _alone_." His hand tightened further on the handle of his suitcase to the point that the plastic was creaking under the immense pressure.

"Why?" I asked. I was suspicious. Brick and his brothers were inseparable just like my sisters and I were. He would never leave them behind.

"Because they're dead."

The world stopped at these words. Villains or not, Boomer and Butch were still Brick's family; Brick's only family at that. I sucked in a breath so sharp that I felt as if it cut the back of my throat. Brick's head was bowed down so that I was unable to see this face in the darkness of the night, but as another bolt of lightning illuminated the sky I could see tears stained Brick's tan cheeks. His shoulders were shaking and the plastic handle was cracking as it was no longer able to support the pressure it was put under. A gust of wind blew the umbrella I was holding right out of my hand and the pouring rain began to pelt us once again.

_Pitter, patter, drip-drip, drop._

The sounds of the rain were non-existent as the news of the loss of Brick's brothers truly registered in my brain. "I…I'm so sorry." I stuttered. My voice was so soft that I wasn't sure if Brick heard it. He shook his head letting me know that he had heard.

"It was _him." _Brick stated. His voice was cracking, showing me just how much this was truly affecting him. I looked around as if the perpetrator was floating next to us, but then my head registered how he had said 'him.' He hadn't meant it as a person; he meant it as a name: _Him-_the devil and re-creator of the Rowdyruff Boys.

I stared at the soaking shaking boy in front of me. My heart thumped uncomfortably as the pitiful image continued to stay there unmoved. I opened my mouth to console the boy but my throat closed and I was left speechless. My own eyes watered and I felt tears slide down my pale cheeks. I flew over to him and without a second thought I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt the muscles of his body tense. Images flashed before my eyes: moments where my own sisters were on the brink of death due to the villainous monster. But my sisters were alive and well at home sleeping soundly as the rain continued to pour.

_Pitter, patter, drip-drip, drop._

The sounds of the rain surrounded us as I floated there with my arms around my enemy as tears streamed down my face. Tense muscles and arms moved around underneath my body as Brick wrapped his arms around my petite body. It was a gesture of mutual understanding. His muscles never relaxed as he buried his face into my shoulder and his body continued to shake.

_Pitter, patter, drip-drip, drop. Bang._

The sounds of thunder made the world around us shake and the lightning electrified the air. His arms tightened around me. "I'm leaving to go train." He spoke in a deep raspy voice that sent a shiver up my spine. "When I am done, I will come back." He retracted his early statement of not returning to replace it with the truth. "And I'm warning you now that when I do return, I am going to kill Him." His voice turned from deep and raspy to cold, calculating, and deadly serious.

I pulled away from the embrace to stare into his eyes. A flash of light showed me his features perfectly. His eyes were filled with such emotion that they had my skin was crawling. "Fine." I conceded. I knew that he was not asking for my permission, he was going to take Him out whether I gave him the go-to or not.

_Pitter, patter, drip-drip, drop._

The sounds of the rain seemed far away as Brick's crimson gaze moved away from mine to stare off into the clouds. His jaw clenched at whatever he was thinking about. "I'll help you." His glaze snapped back to my face the instant the words left my mouth.

"Why?"

"Because if it was my sisters I would do the same, and frankly I don't care how much or for how long you train one super powered human is not enough to take Him on. You need at least two if you want to survive to tell the tale of how you defeated the devil himself." My voice was steady as I said these words. I hardened my gaze to show the seriousness of my words.

"Fine." He mimicked.

_Pitter, patter, drip-drip, drop._

The sounds of the rain seemed to return to my ears as a promise was made between the villain that was Brick and the hero that was I. "Thank you." His voice seemed minuscule suddenly as he seemed to process the pact made.

"You can thank me when he's dead." Saying the words left a bitter taste in my mouth. There was no set outcome that we were going to win or even live past it but these words were a finality to show that even if we die, _He'll_ die with us.

_Pitter, patter, drip-drip, drop. Bang._

The sounds of the rain slowed as the storm passed. "Thank you." He repeated. His voice was near my ear, and as I turned my face slightly toward him I realized that while I had pulled away I was still very much in his arms. A blush crawled up into my cheeks at our close proximity. His arms pulled me into his chest and I didn't protest. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder.

_Pitter… patter… drip…drip… drop._

The sounds of the rain were almost gone as the storm slowly rolled away. I felt Brick's arms and muscles finally relax. He pulled away slightly and grabbed my face in a rough calloused hand. He forced me to face him as he pressed his lips roughly against mine.

_Bang_.

A lightning bolt filled the electrified night as my enemy kissed me. I closed my eyes after the light faded and softly kissed him back. He pulled away shortly after, "two years." He stated. "In two years I'll come back. Wait for me until then." There held more meaning to that than just a promise to return for a fight. It was a promise to return to try and nurture whatever relationships that kiss started.

"Fine. Two years." I promised.

_Silence._

The sounds of the rain were none existent as the storm disappeared. Brick backed away from me. With a final peck to my lips Brick turned and darted off into the night in a bright flash of red, broken suitcase in hand.

_Silence._

Silence is what filled my room when I returned shortly after watching Brick's red streak fade. Silence is what greeted me after a hot shower to rid my cold rain soaked skin. Silence is what surrounded me as I wrote myself a message. _Don't forget a promise made. He returns on this day in 2015._ _-8/18/2013. _I stuck the post-it note message on the final page of my dairy. Silence filled me as I lay back down on my bed and pulled the warm comforter over my body. The beginnings of dawn poured into my room through the window as I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**You know I have to say I wrote this on my way back home from helping my brother move into his new house for college and I gotta say that my idea for this story wasn't anywhere near as dark as it actually came out...oh well. The cover for this story is KazunaPikachu's pg 14 of her comic Retrace :) Hope you liked it! Please leave me some feedback on this in a review! Thanks! :D**


End file.
